Most fluxes and defluxing chemicals used by industry to manufacture electronic circuits, such as military hardware, are either contributing to ozone depletion of the atmosphere or are considered by local environmental agencies, such as the Air Quality Management District in the Los Angeles basin, as environmental pollutants or health hazards. For example, it has been reported that if CFCs (chlorofluorohydrocarbons), which are used in vapor degreasing to clean soldered parts where a rosin flux is employed, are released to the atmosphere, they will remain there as an ozone depletant for nearly 100 years. Other chemicals such as rosin fluxes, alcohols, and the like pose health risks and disposal problems for industry.
Water-soluble fluxes could be the simple solution for this major problem. However, most water-soluble fluxes are formulated with harsh activators, such as hydrochloric acid and complex glycols, which create major cleaning and residue problems for the printed circuit board and the electrical circuitry thereon and which tend to severely corrode the metal being soldered or contaminate the dielectric, causing a tendency for electromigration. Other water-soluble fluxes are formulated with iso-propanol and/or plasticizers, which create disposal and health problems.
What is desired is a simple, non-toxic, non-corrosive liquid soldering flux that produces solder joints of high metallic luster and excellent quality, regardless of the method of soldering (hand, wave, drag, etc.).